


Apple of My Eye

by Fox (Spacefoxen)



Series: Winterhawk Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 10-20 minute timed write, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bucky is picking up clint's bad habits, bucky makes a pie, have some tooth rot, honestly, how do you write these two without angst and pain, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefoxen/pseuds/Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1: waiting for the other to get home from a separate mission? like they pace around and try to make dinner etc?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> One unedited Winterhawk fic written in what was supposed to be 15mins but was really 20. Oh well.
> 
> I apologize for the sap.
> 
> Also Bucky is smitten and Clint is an awful influence.
> 
> And I have nothing to say about the title. Other than WHY BRAIN?

 

Bucky paced the apartment floor in agitation. Why wasn’t Clint home yet? He got a text from Steve ages ago saying that they were on their way back, so what was taking so long? Clint had been gone for days and there had been little time for them to contact each other and Bucky was growing twitchy.

Growling in frustration, Bucky decided to try and cook something for dinner to keep himself distracted. There wasn’t much in the way of food in the kitchen, however, so he’d have to get creative.

While sorting through the cupboards, Bucky had to laugh. Trust Clint to have an entire cupboard dedicated solely to different variations of coffee. Ground, whole roast, instant, gourmet. It was all there. Seeing a bag of desert blend, Bucky got an idea.

Leaning down to get to the lower cabinets, Bucky pulled out the sugar and flour and the various other ingredients he’d need to make an apple pie from scratch. He was lucky he remembered his mother’s recipe and that he had happened to pick up some fruit while he was out wandering aimlessly the other day.

He had finished slicing the apples for a second pie—the first was already in the oven– and was beginning on the crust when the front door swung open, followed by a loud, “Honey, I’m Ho~me!”

Bucky had been so focused on his project that he dropped the measuring cup of flour that was still partially full, causing a large cloud of the stuff to puff up all over his front.

“James?”

Bucky sighed. “In the kitchen, Clint”

“What’a’ya in the ki—“ Clint stopped and stared at Bucky for a second before bursting into laughter. “What the hell happened to you?” Still chuckling, Clint dropped his kit on one of the chairs at the kitchen table and wandered over to stand in front of Bucky.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I’ve seen you in worse states.”

Clint smiled fondly and reached up to tug on a strand of Bucky’s hair. “You’ve got this stuff everywhere, man.”

“You startled me. I dropped a cup of flour.” Bucky’s eyes narrowed and he scanned Clint up and down, checking him over.

“What took you so long? Steve texted me ages ago!”

Clint sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Clint, what happened?”

“I just bruised some ribs. I had to go into medical and get them checked out. I’m fine.”

“Idiot. You could have called. I thought you guys ran into more trouble.”

“I _am_ trouble,” Clint sassed back, smirking.

“Yeah, ya are.” Bucky grabbed Clint by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss.

“Missed ya.”

Clint smiled happily, “Missed ya, too.” They stood together for a moment, the flour on Bucky’s shirt spreading to Clint’s as they held each other.

Clint pulled back for a moment, an odd look on his face.

“Is something burning?”

Bucky spun around to stare at the oven. He’d totally forgotten the pie.

“Shit!”

Clint doubled over in laughter again as Bucky ran over to the stove to pull out a slightly-worse-for-wear pie.

Good thing he decided to make two.

**Author's Note:**

> please send me more prompts? Either in the comments or on my tumblr at attagirlblue.tumblr.com?


End file.
